Renal CaBP will be isolated, characterized and its physiological function explored. Isolation will involve treatment wih DEAE gel, followed by Sephadex G-100 filtration and final isolation by preparative gel electrophoresis. A quantitative assay will be developed and applied to a search for the function of this protein.